2 Dozen, Almost
by FrozenLittleButterfly
Summary: A little fluffy fic for Valentine's Day- featuring our favorite agent and doctor.


Happy Valentine's Day! The flashback portion was borrowed from a fic that Shadowbyebye is working on.

* * *

With a huff, Holiday flung herself on her bed. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the soft pillow-iness of her comforter. She rolled over onto her stomach and looked at the glaring red digital numbers on the alarm clock. Eleven thirty. She frowned as a wave of sadness crept over her. In half an hour Valentine's Day would be over. Honestly, she couldn't expect Six to give her anything or even acknowledge the day. Just his recent confession of 'mutual' feelings was more than she would ever expect- much less ask for.

But still, she always something of a hopeless romantic. She had always hoped that her knight in shining armor would swoop in on a pristine white steed and whisk her away to her castle paradise. Those were things of fairy tells. She was too old to believe in fairy tells but it did give her inner child something to giggle about on rainy dreary days in the lab.

Holiday forced her tired body from the bed and made her way to her small, but functional, washroom. Her hand instinctively moved up to push in her 'think' tape into the cassette player above the sink. Of all the advancements in technology and the entertainment industry- she still preferred her old cassette from her wild and wooly days.

The static filled the air as she forced the tape to rewind, while she let out her bath water. She pulled her hair loose and ran her fingers through it, cussing the wavy nature that tying it up caused. She quickly washed her face and removed her makeup. The mask was always her last thing to do before she stepped into the water- and she didn't see any reason to break routine. Her clothes slipped off as she dropped them into a pile in the corner. Normally, she would fold them- at the moment she was just too tired to be nit picky.

The click of the tape signaled that it had finished rewinding. The doctor pressed the play button and stepped into the bath; sinking down not only into the water, but into her quiet happy meditation place.

~_Six o'clock already. I was just in the middle of a dream. I was kissin' Valentino by a crystal blue Italian stream._~

She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the rim of the bathtub. Thinking back on a few months ago, she smiled. She had gotten so frustrated with him. The man either wanted her to be blunt or he was just dense. She was betting on the latter as he was sharp as a tack in everything but people skills.

*Seven months earlier*

_"Six?" Holiday said, crossing her arms over her chest. She was convinced the man had something seriously wrong with him._

"Doctor?" Six answered giving her an arched eyebrow but absolutely NO eye contact- that she could tell anyway, due to his stupid sunglasses.

"Are you blind?" She asked him. He looked at her for a moment then his eyebrow arched further.

"No."

"Are you deaf?" She continued. Again causing that eyebrow to move further north. If he kept it up it would fly completely off of his head.

"No." Same usually stoic tone. Not even a hint of curiosity or question in his voice. She closed her eyes and mentally counted to five.

"Okay then. You. Me. Dinner. Movie. Tonight. Got it?" She said making sure she spoke slowly and clearly. 

*present*

She finally got him to understand what she had been trying for two days to get him realize.

After soaking for what seemed like a pleasant eternity, but reality only thirty minutes, she got out. Through her normal regimen then. Dry off. Brush her teeth. Brush and blow dry her hair. Powder, deodorant, body spray. Mouth wash. Brush hair again.

She wrapped the towel around her as she walked out of the bathroom, her hair over her shoulder as she brushed it. She froze mid brush and mid step. It took her about a minute for her to register that it was Six that was sitting in her chair on the other side of the room.

"Six? Haven't you heard of knocking?" She asked as she held her towel in place. Six folded his hands and set them in his lap as he looked at her.

"I did. You were in the bathroom." He said. She nodded and set her brush down on her dresser and began pulling out her night clothes. She turned around and Six had already turned the chair completely around so that he was facing the other way. She grinned. It took her half of her regular time to get dressed.

"So, why are you in my room?" She said after she had finished pulling her shorts on. She walked over and gave him a hug from behind. He brought his hand up and ran it over her arm.

"I wanted to tell you goodnight." He said flatly. With that he stood up.

"Well, good night, Agent." She said with an arched eyebrow. He nodded and bent down giving her a quick chaste kiss.

"Good night, doctor." She watched as he corrected the chair and left. She stared at the closed door for a moment, blinking in bewilderment. That was odd. He didn't come to her room often and never did he drop by just to say good night. She narrowed her eyes at the door.

"What are you up to?" She whispered to nothing. Her mouth twisted to the side as she thought. She turned and moved over to her bed and threw back the covers. Her mind reeling about what the man was possibly thinking.

She picked up her book from the night stand and crawled into her bed. After pulling the covers up she settled back against he pillow and started to read- but something on the other side of the room caught her eye. She lowered her book as her head tilted to the side.

A vase of roses was carefully hidden behind her coat rack. With all the franticness of a teenager trying to get to the phone first she kicked the blankets off and made a stumbling run to pick up the vase. She looked at them and grinned. She set the vase down on her table – where she could actually SEE it.

Naturally, she stuck her nose in the bunch and closed her eyes as she inhaled the delicious aroma. She pulled back and mentally counted over the blood red roses. Two dozen. That must have cost him an arm and a leg. She thought briefly before noticing the small card tied to the vase with the pink ribbon. She pulled the card free and read it.

"I'll worship you till the last rose wilts and dies." A warm fuzzy feeling filled her as she bit back the goofy smile that tried to spread across her face. Then she blinked. And then frowned. "Wait….What?" Her eyebrows knit together. She sat down in the chair and stared at the vase. She shook her head then. He was such a romantically awkward person anyway. It was the thought that counted- not that he hadn't really thought the card through- right? Right. She thought with a nod and stood up. She returned to her place in her bed and took up her book.

After three minutes of reading the same sentence over and over she folded the book and looked with a longing smile at the roses. She was going to have to make it up to him. She didn't know how but she would think of something.

Even if he only 'worshiped' her until the roses died. She grinned to herself. She didn't need a knight in shining armor on a white steed to wisk her away to a castle paradise- she had a ninja in a green suit on a hover board to wisk her away to purgatory. 

* * *

Six grinned as he stood against the wall outside of the doctor's room. By the sound of her giddy giggling he did good. She knew he loved her now. That was important. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away- grinning like a wolf.

What she didn't know, was rose number twenty four was artificial. 


End file.
